gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SICMS-A1A Strike Dagger Operator
The SICMS-A1A Strike Dagger Operator was a customized gunpla variant that appeared in Model Suit Gundam Build Fighters SWF. It was derived from the GAT-01 Strike Dagger, a mass-production general-purpose type mobile suit found in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. It was built and piloted by Shinji Izaya, the proprietor of The Game Room. However, Shinji's assistant, Keiko Takeda would pilot it on occasion whenever he was too lazy to accept a challenge or was away from the building. Technology and Combat Characteristics Armaments *'SI-XX1AC Operator Variable Output Beam Rifle': :The Operator's primary weapon for mid-range to long-range combat, it was located on the backpack when not in use, right in between the Gunpla's two Dark Sabers. The Operator has a firing configuration that allowed for rapid fire or for slow yet stronger hits. Depending on the amount of particles dedicated to it, it has enough power to potentially disable/destroy an enemy unit in one precise shot. *'SI-XX1BC Chest-mounted "Aggressor" Beam Cannon': :Found on the chest of the SICMS-A1A Strike Dagger Operator, it was hidden underneath a slidable flap, making it a dangerous weapon for those unaware of the Operator's true fighting capabilities. Despite the Operator's base model being that of a Strike Dagger, it possessed a powerful ace in the hole. The "Aggressor" Beam Cannon was more than powerful enough to stop almost any long-range beam cannon attack without much effort. *'M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel Beam Gun' (x2) :Taken from the ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited, Shinji modified the beam weapon to be compatible with the Operator's hardpoints. This allowed the Operator to benefit from additional firepower in case the Gunpla was unable to defend itself or if its Beam Rifle was out of reach. While the original design suffered from a short firing range, Shinji modified the Draupnir by slightly extendeding the barrels of the Beam, increasing its range. *'Dark Sabers' (x2): :The SICMS-A1A Strike Dagger Operator's primary weapon for close quarters combat, it was located in the backpack when not in use. The Dark Saber gained its name from the beam color, which was midnight black, a feat Shinji achieved through careful spray painting and glossing. Although the Strike Dagger only had a single beam saber for use, Shinji modified the backpack to support another beam saber for additional combat effectiveness. Additionally, the Dark Sabers can be combined to create the Dual Dark Saber and/or the Dark Javelin. System Features *'Smokescreen Projectors' (x2): :Located right beside the "Agressor" Beam Cannon were two smokescreen projectors that were found within the recesses of the chest vents. Whenever deployed, it released a large amount of black smoke that covered the Operator. Due to the Operator's paint scheme, it effectively allowed the Gunpla to blend in with the smoke and attack its unsuspecting opponent as well as travel within the area unabated. *'Hardpoint' (x3): :Unlike its namesake, the SICMS-A1A Strike Dagger Operator was outfitted with one hardpoint located on its back in order to give the Gunpla much needed versatility on the battlefield. The hardpoint allowed the Operator to utilize additional equipment such as custom Striker Packs colloquially referred to as Operator Packs. The other two hardpoints were located right on the Operator's forearms, which allowed the Gunpla to equip the M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel Beam Gun. *'Thrusters' (x4): :In order to improve the mobility of the SICMS-A1A Strike Dagger Operator so that it could contend with some of the fastest Gunpla out there, Shinji added four additional thrusters to the Gunpla's body. Two of which were added on each side of the Operator's legs while the other two were placed besides the Gunpla's main thruster. This modification granted the Operator an added boost to mobility and speed, reaching levels many did not think a Strike Dagger Gunpla could possibly ever achieve. *'Fortrestra Mode' (Optional): :Inspired by the GAT-01 Strike Dagger's brother unit, the GAT-01D Long Dagger, the Strike Dagger Operator was modified to be able to equip the Fortrestra Mode Equipment if the need arose. This generally occurred for the beginning of matches, as a means to test the opponent and their Gunpla's combat effectiveness. Fortrestra Mode included additional lightweight armour to the Strike Dagger Operator's body as well as additional thrusters to offset the increased weight. The Fortrestra Mode also increased the Operator's combat ability by adding two beam cannons on the left and right shoulder armours of the Gunpla. Like with its counterpart, Fortrestra Mode could be disengaged at Shnji's discretion. However, it could reapplied in a matter of moments if desired through a simple console command. History Development Notes Trivia *Although the original GAT-01 Strike Dagger mobile suit was designed to be a mere grunt unit, the extensive modifications made by Shinji Izaya allowed the SICMS-A1A Strike Dagger Operator to act as a high-tier mobile suit, relatively comparable to a Gundam-type mobile suit. *The Winning Mobile Suit of the 9th Gunpla International Tournament was rumoured to be quite similar in appearance to the SICMS-A1A Strike Dagger Operator. Behind the Scenes Category:Gunpla